totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Seniorzy kontra Juniorzy
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 9 "Seniorzy kontra Juniorzy" ---- Ben: 'W poprzednim odcinku na Wyspie Greckiej. Quiz i olimpiada poprowadzona przez moją kochaną znajomą. Chefową. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Kochaną. ^^ '''Ben: '''Ta niewyobrażaj sobie za wiele. ''Skrzywił się. Ta smutna odeszła od niego. 'Ben: '''Quzi o mitach greckih okazał się łatwizną dla naszej aktoreczki Dariyii, która jako pierwsza z nich wszystkich otrzymała przepustkę do finałowej 4. Później pytanai się skończyły i przyszła pora na olimpiadę. I następnie Raymond, Evie i Shane zdobyli przepustki do czwórki. Ostatnia konkurencja się nie udała i była ceremonia, na której odpadła Rosie. Wreszcie! A zaraz po niej Lukas, który powrócił. Podwójna eliminacja to jest coś! ''Zaśmiał się chamsko. 'Ben: '''Na wyspie pozostało 4 zawodników, a dzisiaj zmierzą się z seniorami Totalnej Porażki. Kto do nas dzisiaj zagości? I kto wejdzie w skład półfinału? Aby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam na kolejny ekscytujący odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Greckiej Wyspy! ''Zaciemnienie. Gdzieś w lesie nieopodal jeziora Zawodnicy smacznie spali w swoich łóżkach. Nie wiedzieli oni jednak, że podczas ich snu zostali wyprowadzeni z domków w środek samej dziczy. Orzech wiewiórki spadł na głowę Evie jak i zaraz potem wiewiórka, która łaskotała dziewczynę swoim rudym ogonkiem. 'Evie: '''Co? ''Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła na sobie wiewiórkę. Przestraszona rzuciła nią o drzewo. 'Evie: '''Aaa! '''Raymond: '''Evie?! Co się stało? '''Evie: '''Wiewiórka na mnie napadła! I co my robimy w środku lasu nieopodal jeziora?! '''Shane: '''Pewnie to kolejne zasrane zadanie Ben'a. ''Złapał się za głowę. 'Shane: '''Mam złe przeczucica co do dzisiejszego dnia. '''Dariya: '''Ja też. ''Westchnęła. (Pokój Zwierzęń)'Dariya: '''Wreszcie! Rosie nas opuściła! A w grze pozostała nas już tylko 4. Jestem taka podekscytowana, że... *zaczęła piszczeć ze szczęścia* ''Nad nimi przeleciał samolot, który zrzucił wielką skrzynie na ziemię. 'Raymond: '''What the? ''Zszedł z łóżka i lekko stuknął w skrzynię, które się rozpadło. Wszyscy głośno westchnęli, gdy zobaczyli zawartość skrzynki. 'Raymond: '''Tata?! '''Shane: '''Mama?!?! '''Dariya: '''Mama?! '''Evie: '''Tata?! ''W środku znajdowali się rodzice nastolatków. 'Mama Shane'a: '''Synusiu! '''Tata Evie: '''Córcia. '''Evie: '''Staruszek. ''Przybili żółwika. 'Tata Evie: '''No nieźle sobie radzisz. '''Evie: '''Dzięki. Jak to mówiłam wcześniej. Dojdę do samego końca! '''Tata Evie: '''Moja krew. (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Tata Evie: 'Nazywam się Ivan. Moja córka Evie jako jedyna zasługuje na wygraną. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Mój tata jest... Bardzo dobrym trenerem i dzięki niemu jestem teraz tu, gdzie jestem i jestem jaka jestem. '''Evie: '''Co was do nas sprowadza? '''Ivan: '''Zostaliśmy zaproszeni przez waszego prowadzącego do programu w celu zawalczenia z wami. '''Irene: '''Dokładnie. Wasza czwórka dzisiaj będzie musiała współpracować tak jak nasza czwórka. Dzisiejsze zadanie nosi nazwę Seniorzy vs. Juniorzy. '''Dariya: '''To chyba nie będzie takie trudne. Co nie? '''Krzysiek: '''Nakopiemy wam do dupy tak, że dzieci waszych dzieci będą to czuły!!! '''Raymond: '''Tato... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: 'Aż dziw, że to mój ojciec. *walnął facepalm'a.* '''Sheila: '''Liczymy na uczciwą rywalizację. Bez żadnych przekrętów. '''Shane: '''Się zobaczy. ;) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Hihi. ^^ '''Ivan: '''Nasze zadanie polega na wejściu na szczyt góry jak on tą ją nazwał? '''Sheila: '''Zapisałam nazwę. ''Wyjęła notesik. 'Sheila: '''Góra Benjestnaprawdęnajlepszymprowadzącymnaświecie (...)który powala wszystkich na kolanach. '''Krzysiek: '''Wysokie egooo! ''Zawył jak wilk. 'Krzysiek: '''Dalej drużyno seniorów! Pokażmy na co nas stać!!! ''Cała grupa seniorów pobiegła w stronę góry. 'Shane: '''To co będziemy tak siedzieć i patrzeć jak nasi staruszkowie nasz pokonują? '''Raymond: '''Masz rację! '''Evie: '''O yeah! Pora pokazać staruszkom, że to my jesteśmy najlepszym nowym pokoleniem! ''Pobiegli i oni. Wyścig na górę óra Benjestnaprawdęnajlepszymprowadzącymnaświecie (...)który powala wszystkichnakolanach Grupa seniorów przedziarała się szybko przez gęsty las wyspy. Grupę prowadził ojciec Raymond'a, Krzysiek. 'Krzysiek: '''Dalej grupo Krzyśka. Po zwycięstwo! '''Sheila: '''Dlaczego to ty prowadzisz naszą grupą? '''Krzysiek: '''Bo jestem zajebisty i to jest potwierdzone! Haha! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sheila: 'On, a jego syn. Różnica? Synalek nie odziedziczył charakterku po tatusiu. '''Irene: '''Nie powinniśmy się kłócić. Jesteśmy w końcu dorośli i powinniśmy się jakoś dogadać, a nie się kłócić o byle co. '''Ivan: '''Popieram. '''Irene: '''Dziękuję. '''Ivan: '''Ależ proszę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Krzysiek: 'Rebelia?! Tóż to nie dopuszczalne! '''Krzysiek: '''Nie-e! ''Zatrzymał się. 'Krzysiek: '''Nikt mi nie przeszkodzi w dokopaniu mojemu synowi! NIKT, a zwłaszcza wasza trójka! Argh! '''Sheila: '''Zachowujesz się jak jakiś nastolatek. '''Krzysiek: '''Bo jestem WCIĄŻ młody! '''Sheila: '''Chyba duchem. '''Krzysiek: '''Duchem i ciałem! ''Zdjął bluzę sportową i pokazał swoje sadło z bardzo gęstą ilścią włosków na niej. 'Sheila&Irene: '''Fuuj! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sheila: '*wymiotuje* (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Irene: '*wymiotuje* ''Obok nich przebiegli Juniorzy. 'Shane: '''Do zobaczenia na szczycie seniorzy! ''Pomachał im i wrednie zaczął się śmiać. 'Krzysiek: '''ARGH! ''Wściekłemu oczy przyjęły kolor czerwony jak i barwa jego skóry. Z ust zaczęła lecieć mu piana. 'Krzysiek: '''NIEEE! --- '''Shane: '''Ahaha. '''Dariya: '''Masz dziwnego ojca Raymond.. '''Raymond: '''Wiem. ''Westchnął. 'Raymond: '''Ale to jest mój tata i muszę go jakoś przeżyć. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: 'Jeżeli nasza grupa wygra mój tata rozniesie tą wyspę w drobny mak. Ben ma szczęście, że nie zwerbowal go do obsady. Heheh. Miałby przerąbane. ''Dobiegli do stóp góry Ben'a. 'Dariya: '''To co teraz? '''Evie: '''Tu jest jakiś boks. ''Podeszła do boksa i nacisnęła guzik na nim. Sam boks przypominał małą wersją Ben'a. Z "ust" wyszła wskazówka. 'Evie: '''Wspinaczka lub przechadzka. Grupa może wybrać, albo wspinaczka, która jest ciężka, ale bez żadnych przeszkód lub przechadzkę, przy której znajdują się różne przeszkody. Pierwsza grupa na szczycie wygra zadanie. '''Shane: '''Przechadzka? '''Raymond: '''Wspinaczka. Znając ojca wybierze przechadzkę, gdzie będą przeszkody. Kocha on takie coś. '''Shane: '''Aha? '''Evie: '''Też mi się wydaje, że to może być dobry pomysł, ale nie mamy żadnego porządnego sprzętu. ''Dariya: '''Mowisz o tym sprzęcie? ''Wskazała na kupę sprzętu do wspinaczki. Nie było to zbyt dobrej jakości sprzęt. 'Evie: '''Bierzemy! ''Podbiegli do sprzętu i chwilę potem zaczęli się wspinać. --- Niestety oni musieli się zatrzymać, gdyż Irene podczas biegu potknęła się i zwichnęła kostkę. 'Ivan: '''Nic ci nie będzie. ''Wziął kobietę na plecy. 'Ivan: '''Zaniosę cię na szczyt. '''Irene: '''Dziękuję bardzo. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Krzysiek: 'RZYG! Nie dobrze mi się robi, gdy takie coś widzę. Kobieta jest po to, aby sprzątała, gotowała i umiała podać piwko. Kobitke to trzeba se wychować! Inaczej wejdzie ci ona na głowę i po tobie. '''Krzysiek: '''Grr! ''Powoli, ale doszli do stóp gór. Sheila wyjęła z boksa wskazówkę. 'Sheila: '''Wspinaczka lub przechadzka... ''Krzysiek zabrał jej wskazówkę z rąk. 'Krzysiek: '''Przechadzka. ''Podarł i zaczęli iść. --- Juniorzy byli już przy prawie połowie drogi wspinaczki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Jeżeli wygramy to zadanie liczę na zdobycie nietykalności i możliwość wyeliminowania kogoś. -,- Zasługuję na to! '''Shane: '''Daleko jeszcze? '''Raymond: '''Zaraz będziemy przy połowie. '''Shane: '''Super. -,- ''Ziewnął i zobaczył, że ich rodzice wybrali przechadzkę. 'Shane: '''Miałeś rację Raymond. Twój ojciec wybrał przechadzkę. '''Raymond: '''Wiedziałem. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: 'Mój ojciec ma to do siebie, że lubi siebie oraz innych sprawdzać. ''Evie zerknęła na swojego ojca, ale bardziej zwróciła uwagę na to kogo niesie na plecach. 'Evie: '''Mój tata niesie twoją mamę na plecach. '''Shane: '''Co? ''Sam zerknął i z niedowierzeniem patrzył na nich. 'Shane: '... Krzyknał tak, że gniazdo na drugim końcu wyspy spadło na ziemię, a z jajek w nim wykluły się pisklęta. --- 'Krzysiek: '''Dalej drużyno Krzysia! Po wygraną! '''Sheila: '''Powtarzasz się. '''Krzysiek: '''Wybacz, że chcę dla nas jak najlepiej. Panno potrafię wszystko. '''Sheila: '''Ugh! Współczuję twojej żonie. '''Krzysiek: 'Żone to se wychowałem. 'Sheila: '''Eee? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sheila: 'Aha? ''Przed nimi stanęła pierwsza przeszkoda. 'Irene: '''Płotki? '''Krzysiek: '''Haha! Łatwizna! Musimy je wszyscy przeskoczyć! Damy radę! '''Irene: '''Ja nie dam. '''Krzysiek: '''Boś cienias i tyle. '''Irene: '-,- (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Irene: '''A żeby coś mu się stało!!! ''Krzysiek i Sheila zaczęli przeskakiwać przez płotki i po chwili znaleźli się na drugiej stronie. 'Ivan: '''Damy radę, nie? '''Irene: '''Wierzę w ciebie. ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Ivan ruszył i zaczął przeskakiwać z Irene na plecach płotki. --- 'Dariya: '''Czemu wrzeszczałeś? '''Shane: '''Czemu?! Moja mama jest na plecach ojca Evie! Dlatego krzyczałem! '''Dariya: '''Uu. :/ '''Evie: '''Też mnie się to nie podoba przyjemniaczku. -,- '''Shane: '''Hej. Na szczęscie nasi rodzice nie są samotnikami. '''Evie: ';__; 'Shane: '''Serio? Moja też. ;___; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Niemożliwe!!! ;___; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Pojebało ich. ;___; ''Raymond: '''Tak. To będą wasze problemy po programie, ale teraz się skupmy na wyzwaniu. ''Ich wspinaczka trwała wciąż, aż w końcu powoli zaczęli się zbliżać do szczytu. --- Grupa biegła dalej. Na ich drodze stały teraz głazy kuliste, które leciały w ich stronę. Ci szybko ich uniknęli wchodząc do jaskini. 'Krzysiek: '''Czy to może... Droga na skróty! Tak! Sheila. Dlaczego nie ostrzegłaś nas przed tymi zadaniami podczas przechadzki? '''Sheila: 'Że to moja wina?! To ty wyrwałeś mi wskazówkę. Chciałam dokończyć czytać, ale ty ją potargałeś. UGH! 'Krzysiek: '''Pff. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Krzysiek: 'Egoistka i tyle. Nie myśli o innych .-,- (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sheila: 'Ja mu cooś zaraz zrobię. -,- '''Irene: '''Jeżeli udamy się dalej tą jaskinią może trafimy na sam szczyt. Są nawet schody. ''Wskazała na schody i tabliczkę wskazującą szczyt góry. 'Ivan: '''Haha! ''Poszli. --- Juniorzy wspięli się na szczyt góry. Tam już czekał na nich Ben. 'Ben: '''A jednak juniorzy pokonali staruszków! :D '''Shane: '''Tak! '''Ben: '''Hehe, ale to nie koniec wyzwania. A flaga? '''Raymond: '''Jaka flaga? ;-; '''Ben: '''No ta. ''Odsunął się. Wszyscy zobaczyli flagę, a Evie powoli zbliżających się rodziców. 'Krzysiek: '''Idę po flagę! ''Pobiegł prosto. 'Raymond: '''Nie! Nie tym razem! ''I też pobiegł po flagę, a pierwszy flagę otrzymał w ręku ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Raymond! 'Ben: '''Gratulacje! Juniorzy wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie i nikt z nich dzisiaj nie odpadnie! Co oznacza, że jedynie wasi rodzice opuszczą wyspę, a wasza czwórka pozostaje na następny tydzień. Cieszycie się, co nie? B) '''Shane: '''Tak, ale mam pytanie. ''On i Evie podeszli do swoich rodziców. 'Shane&Evie: '''Czy wy coś ze sobą kręcicie?! '''Ivan: '''My? '''Irene: '''Oczywiście, że nie. No co ty. Nie moglibyśmy. ''Shane i Evie odetchnęli z ulgą. 'Shane: '''To czemu ojciec Evie cię nosił przez całą drogę? '''Irene: '''Zwichnęłam sobie kostkę podczas biegu na górę. '''Shane: '''Aha. ._. '''Irene: ':) Wieczór, port wstydu Wieczorem uczestnicy poszli odprowadzić swoich rodziców do portu na łodź, którą mieli opuścić wyspę. 'Shane: 'Żegnaj mamo. Do zobaczenia po finale. 'Irene: '''Wiem, że do niego dojdziesz oraz to, że wygrasz. '''Krzysiek: '''No synek. ''Poklepał go po plecach. 'Krzysiek: '''Dałeś popis i pokonałeś staruszka. Dobrze cię wychowałem, ale masz mi do domu bez kasy nie wracać! Rozumiesz?! '''Raymond: '''Obiecuję. '''Sheila: '''A ty Dariya bądź dzielna i walcz do końca. Do końca sezonu pozostało całkiem niewiele. Raptem 3 odcinki. Poradzisz sobie z nimi? '''Dariya: '''Tak. ;) '''Sheila: ':) 'Ivan: '''Córcia. ''Podszedł do niej i ją przytulił. 'Ivan: '''Daj z siebie wszystko. '''Evie: '''Dam tato. Dam. ''Rodzice weszli na łódź i odpłynęli. Obozowicze poszli do domku. '''Ben: '''Rodzinne spotkanie wyszło w miarę, co nie? ;) W grze dalej uczestniczy 4 zawodników. A już w następnym odcinku dowiemy się kto wjedzie do wielkiego półfinału! '''Koniec. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa (odcinki)